


black, white, and all the other colors

by paint_pigment



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, color soulmates, mention of konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_pigment/pseuds/paint_pigment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you meet your soulmate, everything you see is in black and white. When you meet them, they would quite literally light up your life.</p><p>Bokuto has been waiting (impatiently) for his soulmate. When he does, he couldn't ask for better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black, white, and all the other colors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic and the first one with a beta!! ;w; ( Shout out to my beta <33 you're amazing thank you so much!) This was also supposed to be angst but that would be for another day
> 
> My friends suggested that i write this so here we go ahhaha
> 
> Please enjoy!!

_Black and white._

  
Bokuto’s vision has been like that for as long as he could remember. They said you get to see color when you finally meet your soulmate. He saw the same color scheme every day, everything was just varying hues of grays, black, and sometimes white. He always wanted to know what the colors really looked like. He wanted to see the world as it should be, see it with the person he was meant to be with.  
It made his days as a kid very frustrating. During those pesky tests that said: Color the apple red! He had to lunge through his crayon box and find that stick of red that was just another shade gray to his eyes. It was common at least. They were kids, only a few got to meet their soulmate that early. So Bokuto just let it go.

  
***

Black and white got increasingly frustrating when he got to high school.  
He couldn’t appreciate what his friends would say most of the time. They all found their soulmates.

Bokuto just felt left out.

He couldn’t love the orange sunset. He couldn’t love how golden his eyes were or how interesting that painting was.  
Most of the time he’d let out a huff and his friends would remember that Bokuto can’t see those colors.

Halfway through his first year his teammate, Konoha, blurted aloud, “What if you don’t have a soulmate anymore?” Bokuto dropped the volleyball from his hands and gave it a thought. “I mean like, your vision goes black and white when your soulmate dies so maybe—“

“Konoha! Stop that!” An upperclassman said and scolded him for his inconsiderate words. He flinched and tried his best to do damage control over Bokuto. “N-no. It’s fine.” Bokuto’s voice shook as he looked up from the ground.

Bokuto couldn’t see it. But his teammates had never seen him so pale and distraught before.

Konoha’s words left Bokuto in shambles. What if he was right? What if he never had a soulmate to begin with? What if they were gone before they even met him? He didn’t care if they wouldn’t love him. Or if they wanted no part of him. Bokuto just wanted to see. No matter how selfish that sounded.

His mood stayed down for the rest of the week. But by the end of it, he managed to perk himself up. It didn’t stop the soft voice at the back of his head, the crippling worry.

  
***

His worries left him the moment he stepped into the gym on his second year. He had walked in as a vice captain and helped the captain with the first years. His eyes scanned over each and every single one of them, and stopped at the end, by a dark haired boy who kept his gaze on the floor. Something attracted him to that first year, his legs making their way to him. Bokuto thought maybe he just needed a little motivation from an upperclassman. Maybe he was just shy.

“Hey!” Bokuto greeted as he tapped the first year’s shoulder. “You alright? You seem pretty down there, are you shy—“ The boy looked up and locked eyes with him. They looked at him with such intent.

And then Bokuto blinked, and then he yelled. All heads turning to them.

Color greeted him when he opened his eyes again. Actual color! He looked down to the boy in front of him and took in all that he could. His beautiful face, his flushed cheeks, his dark eyes.

“Y-You’re--!” Bokuto stammered.

“Soulmate.” The boy breathed in. God, even his voice was beautiful.  
He couldn’t remember anything else besides leaning down and hold the boy tight in his arms; it was the first thing he thought to do. He was so glad to feel arms wrap around him as well.

The team pulled them apart after a few, before they got a bit too intimate. Bokuto stood beside him as he looked around the gym; everything was just so much to take in, all the sights and the depth. “Akaashi Keiji. Pleased to meet you,” the boy beside him murmured, bowing a little. “Bokuto Koutarou. Best darn soulmate you’ll ever meet.” He grinned and held on to his chest when he saw Akaashi smile back.

“Bokuto-san. You’re my only soulmate.”

“Exactly! That’s why I’m the best--for you at least.”

“Only by default, Bokuto-san.”

  
***

The day passes by quicker when you see color. Bokuto finally saw how pretty the sunset was when he stepped out of the gym with Akaashi; both of them were in awe. They watched the sun go down together, their captain already urging them home as he locked up the gym.

Bokuto walked with Akaashi. He liked that they both went home with the same route. Within the 25 minutes it took to where they split ways, Bokuto learned so much about Akaashi already.

He now knew how Akaashi liked his coffee, how he played the violin, how his hair was naturally messy. And how his favourite color was now yellow ( “I like the color of your eyes, Bokuto-san,” was what Akaashi said but Bokuto took it as the same thing.)  
Akaashi didn’t really ask for them, but Bokuto also told him facts about himself, like how he had been playing volleyball ever since he was 6, how he was bad at every subject but math, and about how many people have told him he was tone-deaf and how he shouldn’t be let near a karaoke. He found Akaashi’s reply quite endearing too, “I’ll be the judge of that.” Bokuto took it as an invitation to bring Akaashi to a karaoke someday.

At the end of the road they took, they exchanged phone numbers.

“Can I text you later?”

“I don’t mind,” Akaashi said as they parted ways, he went right as Bokuto went left. Bokuto stood for a bit as he watched Akaashi cross the road safely and walk out of his sight before going his merry way.

Akaashi waited by his phone when he got home, anxiously waiting for Bokuto’s text, which he had to admit was a bit pathetic of him, but he didn’t have to wait too long.  
_**[ Bokuto ]**_  
_Hey!! I got home safe, did you?_

Akaashi smiled at the screen; he was glad Bokuto thought of his safety.

  
**_[Akaashi]_ **  
_Yes, I’m home. Thank you for your concern._

  
Their texts continued until late at night. Bokuto would send him a photo of various owl related knick knacks and he would compliment them. Akaashi fell asleep before he said good night to Bokuto.

**_[Bokuto]_ **  
_I know right!! Owls are a hoot!! Hahahaha see what I did there? :D_  
**_[Bokuto]_ **  
_Akaashi? Was my pun that bad or did you fall asleep?_  
**_[Bokuto]_ **  
_You probably did <:0 Good night Akaashi <33_

***

  
Akaashi had woken up at around 5 am when his phone rung loudly. He saw Bokuto’s name and picked it up. Surely it should’ve been important. “Bokuto-san, why are you calling so early--?”

“Akaashi, is there a window in your room?” Bokuto’s husky voice rung from the other end and he looked at his curtains and saw light streaming in through the gaps. “Yes, why?” He said and slowly got up and walked through his dimly lit room.

“Look through it. The sun is rising.” Akaashi’s slender fingers drew the curtains back and smiled at what greeted him. It was soft orange, and pink and a little bit of darkness left by the night. Akaashi must’ve gasped at the sight because Bokuto laughed from the other end; his laugh doing odd things to Akaashi’s stomach.

“Good morning, Akaashi. It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“Good morning, Bokuto.” Akaashi smiled as he looked up at the sky and how the colors slowly changed. They weren’t talking but they stayed on the phone, their breathing was picked up by the receivers. They weren’t physically together, but it felt like it. “Akaashi, thank you.” He whispered through the phone. “Even if it was only for a day, you’ve really made me happy, you brought color to my dull life.”

“I did, Bokuto-san. Quite literally too, huh?” Akaashi smirked and closed the curtains and sat back down on his bed. Bokuto’s laughter rung through again. He waited for him to quiet down. “Literally and metaphorically.”Bokuto cleared.

“Thank you too, Bokuto-san.”  
  
“Oh another thing! Akaashi,”

“Yes?”

“One day we’re going to watch the sunrise together. Not just on the phone.”

“I’d like that.”


End file.
